1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to friction clutches, and more particularly to a hub for a friction clutch with at least one clutch plate, which can be used in the drive train of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a hub is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,326. The hub of this clutch comprises a disk which is provided with axially projecting webs on both sides. A suitable mating contour in the clutch plates allows them to be pushed onto the hub centrally on both sides. The abovementioned disc thus serves as a stop for the clutch plates. Since the webs have to be machined out of the solid material on both sides, the hub can only be produced with a high level of manufacturing outlay.